Confusiòn enel corazòn
by lindarin4
Summary: ¿Enamorado?¿Desde hace cuanto?¿De ella?¿Como paso? Esto es lo que Ichigo se pregunta cuando comienza a sentirse extraño ante Rukia. ¿Que hara?¿Se lo confesara?¿Que siente ella? ¿Que pasara ahora? Mi primer Fic TERMINADO! NO ES ICHIRUKI
1. Chapter 1

_**Confusión en el corazón**_

**Acotaciones:**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Comentarios míos)**

**Flash Back**

**Capitulo 1. ¿Enamorado?**

"Por fin, todo termino. Logramos derrotar a Aizen, rescatamos a Inoue y salvamos a toda la ciudad Karakura. Por fin, la paz ha vuelto a nosotros, pero, algo mas surgió…me hice mas fuerte, por fin puedo proteger a mis amigos…Aunque, eso no significa que me voy a detener, voy a seguir volviéndome mas y mas fuerte, sobre todo ahora que tengo una razón mas para serlo…ahora que aunque me cueste creerlo, tengo una nueva sensación, un nuevo sentimiento que no me ha dejado en paz desde que volvimos, hace una semana, una larga semana desde que todo termino.

La mayoría de los que peleamos ya estamos recuperados al 100 y ahora, en el Seireitei solo hay paz…paz y tranquilidad…"

-Oi Ichigo…-Renji lo saco de sus pensamientos.- ¿Que tanto piensas?

-Nada, solo en que se siente muy bien esta tranquilidad.- ambos estaban sentados en una de las puertas de la mansión Kuchiki.

-Si, tienes razón, ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos de Aizen ni los Arrancar. Ya todo esta bien.

- Al final, lo logramos.

-Claro, estoy seguro de que tu solo lo habrías echado a perder, sin duda que bueno que Rukia y yo los alcanzamos.

-"Rukia….hace días que no dejo de pensar…"-su mirada parecía perdida.

-Oye, ya enserio ¿que te pasa? Te la pasas suspirando desde que volvimos y con la mirada perdida ¿que estas enamorado o que?

- No digas tonterías, además, no te importa lo que me pase- dijo levemente sonrojado.

-Huy, a mi me parece que cierto niñito esta enamorado, cuéntame ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

-¡Oye, quieres callarte, ya te dije que yo no…!- se altero ante esto

- ¡Pueden callarse par de bakas! Rukia apareció detrás de ellos.

Ichigo no pudo evitar voltear a verla y perderse en el azul de sus ojos.

- Veo que ya estas mejor. –dijo Renji

-Mis heridas ya han sanado por completo, pero las de Ni-sama aun no, así que ¿podrían guardar un poco de silencio o ir a decir idioteces a otra parte?

-No te enojes, solo estamos animando un poco el ambiente.

-Es verdad, Ichigo estaba a punto de decirme de quien se enamoro. ¿No es así?

-¡Deja eso ya, yo NO estoy enamorado de nadie!-dijo sonrojado.

Rukia se sentó en medio de ambos- Entonces por que te pones todo nervioso.

-¿Lo ves? Eso es por que esta enamorado.

-¡Cállate ya baka!

-Bueno, sea cual sea la razón, no importa, solo no sean tan escandalosos.- los tres callaron unos minutos.

- "¿Enamorado? ¿esa será la palabra?...lo cierto es que yo nunca me he enamorado de alguien, así que, no se muy bien como es eso…pero…cuando estuvimos en Hueco Mundo...cada vez que sentía el reiatsu de Rukia elevarse, al saber que iba a pelear…yo…no podía evitar preocuparme, sentir que mi corazón era estrujado contra mi pecho, no podía dejar de pesar en ella….inclusive, la extrañe, la extrañe demasiado, pero ¿esto es a lo que le llaman amor? Por que si es así…tal vez…yo…este enamorado de Rukia"

-¿Si estas enamorado verdad?

Ichigo se sobresalto al escucharla-¡¿Tu también Rukia?!

-¿Que te dije? Actúa como un tonto, se sonroja…

-Te la pasas suspirando y con la mirada perdida, si, no hay duda, tu estas enamorado.

-¡Que no! Además, díganme ¿que saben ustedes? ¿Alguna vez se han enamorado?

- Si – ambos contestaron al unísono y con mucha calma.

-¿Y actuaron como se supone que yo lo hago ahora?- ambos volvieron a asentir.- Ja, no me hagan reír, y ¿de quien se han enamorado ustedes dos?

-Es un secreto.

-¿Un secreto? Ahora que lo pienso, ni yo se de quien, es mas, no sabia que alguna vez te habías enamorado.-Renji le miro curioso.

-Hay muchas cosas que ambos desconocen de mi.

-Mmm…- Ichigo coloco un dedo en su mentón- Rukia enamorada… ¿Cómo será eso? ¿Actuara mas tonta que de costumbre y dirá cosas tiernas? ¿Será linda y amable?

-¡¿Estas diciendo que normal no lo soy?!

-Bueno, es que normalmente eres un poco mas….

-¿Mas que?- se notaba el enojo en su rostro.

-Un poco mas…

- Mari macha –añadió el pelirrojo.

Rukia le volteo un puñetazo- ¡Yo no soy Mari macha par de idiotas!

-¡Claro que lo eres ¿que clase de chica actúa así de agresiva?!-dijo sobandose el golpe.

-¡Son unos…!- soltó un gran suspiro- Bueno, no importa, no tengo tiempo para estar discutiendo por tonterías.

-Oh ¿tienes algo mas importante que hacer?-pregunto Ichigo.

-Estaba cuidando de Nii-sama, Unohana taichou dice que pronto se recuperara por completo pero debe guardar reposo un par de días mas, ahora mismo iba a la cocina para llevarle algo de comer.-la chica se levanto

-Ya veo, en ese caso, será mejor que no te distraigamos.

-¿Ustedes quieren algo?- ambos negaron- Bien, entonces me voy, vuelvo en un rato y ya no hagan mas escándalo o vendré a callarlos por las malas.- y una vez que se fue….

-¿Y tu de quien te has enamorado Renji?

-¿No es obvio?

-No me digas que…-pareció sorprenderse

Renji asintió- Hace poco me hice a la idea de que ella era inalcanzable para mi.

-Es solo Rukia ¿Que tan inalcanzable puede ser?

Renji rió levemente- Bueno, fue por muchas cosas…

-¿Cómo que?

-Primero ella fue adoptada por el clan Kuchiki, desde ahí comenzó todo. Durante mucho tiempo me esforcé por alcanzar a Kuchiki taichou, quería superarlo sin importar que, y todo para probar que era digno de estar con ella…y…cuando por fin lo conseguí…apareciste tu en su vida- ante esto Ichigo se sorprendió.

-"¿Acaso la persona de la que Rukia se enamoro seré…?"

-Después fue su arresto y todo el desastre que armaste aquí en el Seireitei, la traición de Aizen…sin duda, hubo muchas cosas que me apartaron de ella…y cuando por fin volví a estar a su lado…descubro que no importa cuan cerca estemos…su corazón aun esta muy lejos…por que ya es de alguien mas…-su mirada se perdió en el cielo.

-¿Y de quien?-pregunto ingenuo

-Supongo que pronto lo sabrás…-se notaba la melancolía en su voz. Se levanto y comenzó a andar- Tengo que ir a una reunión con el capitán-comandante Yamamoto-san y no puedo llegar tarde, nos vemos luego.

-Si, nos vemos.- Renji desapareció e Ichigo se levanto y comenzó a andar, salio de la mansión y comenzó a meditar.- "¿Su corazón le pertenece a alguien mas? ¿A quien sera? ¿Realmente estoy enamorado de ella?...Que yo recuerde, solo me he sentido así una vez…y fue cuando…cuando se llevaron a Rukia para su ejecución…acaso ¿habré estado enamorado de Rukia desde ese entonces?"

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!

-¿Inoue?

-¡Hi! Justamente te andaba buscando

-¿Sucede algo?

-No….es solo que….pensé que quizás podríamos…ir a caminar por ahí.-dijo un poco tímida.

-Claro –ambos comenzaron a andar- ¿Dónde están Ishida y Chad?

-Ishida-kun y Sado-kun están descansando aun en el cuarto escuadrón.

-Ya veo… ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo mientras se sentaba contra un árbol, en un verde bosque del Seireitei.

Inoue se sentó a su lado-Muy bien, yo no salí tan lastimada como los otros…gracias a ti Kurosaki-kun…-su rostro se sonrojo levemente.- Gracias, por haberme ido a rescatar.

- No fue nada, después de todo, no podíamos abandonar a una amiga.

Inoue pareció desilusionarse al oír esa palabra- Si…una amiga…

Y tras un breve silencio-…Oye Inoue ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Qué pasa?

- … ¿Alguna vez…te has enamorado?- dijo algo apenado.

Inoue volvió a sonrojarse- Bueno…si…-le sonrió sinceramente.

-¿Y como te sentiste? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Inoue se quedo pensativa un momento.-Bueno…lo cierto es que al principio yo le temía a ese chico…pero, poco a poco fui descubriendo que se trataba de una persona maravillosa y no pude evitar dejar de pensar en el…los días pasaron y no lograba sacarlo de mi cabeza…quería estar con el, hablar con el, estar a su lado…y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no quería apartarme un solo momento de el.

-Ya veo –volvió a mirar al cielo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Kurosaki-kun?

-Por que todo el mundo dice que estoy enamorado, ja ja ¿No te parece tonto?

-No veo porque.

-Es que… ¿Cómo voy a estar enamorado? Y más de ella

-¿Ella? –sintió un gran dolor en su pecho.

-Si, pero, olvídalo, gracias por contestar.- se levanto- Me alegro que estés a salvo.

Inoue le miro fijamente- "Kurosaki-kun…yo…"- ella se levanto y se acerco a el -¡Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun!- lo abrazo fuertemente y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ichigo correspondió el abrazo un tanto desconcertado- No es nada. –y después sonrio.

_**Continuara…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa

**Konichiwa!!**

**Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta y ahora si, tome en cuenta las sugerencias que me hicieron y he vuelto a poner el fic corregido y según yo sin errores, al igual que aquí les traigo el 2º capitulo de esta historia, sin nombres al principio y un poco mas largo. Espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo!!**

_**Confusión en el corazón**_

**Acotaciones:**

"**Pensamientos" **

**--cambios de escenario**

**(Comentarios míos)**

**Flash Back **

**Capitulo 2. La decisión del corazón.**

Aquella era una tarde tranquila…hace tanto que no se disfrutaba de una tarde así en el Sereitei…hace tanto que no se sentía así de tranquilo…

-Inoue…se hace tarde. Ya esta anocheciendo, deberíamos…

-Volver…si, tienes razón-dijo al tiempo que rompía el abrazo un poco sonrojada.

-Entonces, vayamos con los demás al cuarto escuadrón.- la chica asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar y al pasar por el cuartel del 11º escuadrón…

-¡Oi, Ichigo! –una fuerte voz que era perfectamente familiar para ellos resonó.

-¡No puede ser! –sintió como su cuerpo helo.

-¡Ichi, que gusto verte de nuevo!-dijo la pequeña niña de pelo rosado desde la espalda de su capitán.

-¿Yachiru-chan, Zaraki taichou? ¡Que gusto verlos!-la chica saludo animada.

-¡Pururun! ¿Tú también andas por aquí?

-Que sorpresa ver que ya te has recuperado totalmente Ichigo.

-Si, bueno yo…

-Entonces deberías pasar a visitarnos a mi escuadrón, ya que estas por aquí, y quizás después podamos tener esa revancha que me debes.-dijo con esa sonrisa maquiavélica.

-A…bueno, yo, nosotros…eh, quizás otro día…

-No aceptaremos un no por respuesta Ichi. Anda, pasen a tomar el te con nosotros, ¡será divertido!

-Por mi no hay problema Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo suspiro resignado-Bueno, ya que, supongo que solo será un rato.

-¡Si, Ichi y Pururun tomaran el te con nosotros!- Yachiru salto de los hombros de Zaraki y tomo a Inoue de la mano para guiarla hacia adentro del cuartel corriendo muy animada.

-¡Espera Yachiru-chan!

Una vez dentro del cuartel se pusieron cómodos en una habitación y comenzaron a tomar el te tranquilamente (Raro ¿no?). Después de un rato Yumichika e Ikkaku los acompañaron:

-Me alegro de que ya estés mejor Ichigo, debo admitir que se debe tener mucho valor y una gran cabezota dura para hacer lo que tu hiciste en Hueco Mundo.-dijo Ikkaku dándole un sorbo a su sake.

-Si, bueno, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

-Yo en tu lugar no me hubiera arriesgado tanto, pero, supongo que tú eres de ese tipo de personas que nunca se rinde ¿cierto?

-Eres tan pesimista Yumichika.-le reclamo su compañero.

-Debiste haber estado muy asustada Pururun.

-Bueno…al principio a lo que mas le temía era que le pasara algo malo a mis amigos…pero, ellos fueron a rescatarme y por ello deje de tener miedo, porque sabia que pronto volvería a estar con ellos y todo volvería a estar bien.-en su rostro se notaba un brillo especial.- Sin Kurosaki-kun…sin todos mis amigos, no se que hubiese pasado.

-Todo termino, eso es lo que importa- sentencio el pelinaranja.

-Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, ¿no es así Yumichika?-se levanto.

-Es verdad, tenemos que terminar con algunos de los preparativos para la celebración.

-¿Cuándo será?

-Mañana, así que estate preparado por que estará echa a tu honor, no lo olvides Ichigo.

-Baya, una fiesta en mi honor ¿he? Ja, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

-En fin, nos veremos luego.-ambos chicos salieron de la salieron de la sala.

El tiempo paso y Yachiru e Inoue salieron a jugar por ahí (¿en la noche?, han de estar locas las dos) dejando solos a Zaraki y a Ichigo, el cual seguía pensativo por un simple motivo: Rukia.

-Oi, Ichigo, ¿Qué te pasa el día de hoy?

-¿He? –volvió en si- No me pasa nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, te la has pasado suspirando como idiota y con la mirada perdida, pareciera que estas enamorado.

-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que estoy enamorado?!

-Por que actúas como un idiota y cuando alguien se enamora actúa como tu.

Ichigo carraspeo- ¿Cómo diablos pueden saber si estoy enamorado o no? El hecho de que me comporte así no demuestra nada. O acaso ¿tu también te has enamorado?

-Si

-¡¿Qué?!- le pareció haber escuchado mal, ¡¿Zaraki Kenpachi enamorado?!

-Que si, suena entupido pero lo admito, si me he enamorado.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿y de quien?

-¿Si te lo digo admitirás que estas enamorado y me dirás de quien?

El chico se quedo pensativo un rato-Podría admitir lo que quieras pero el problema es que no se si estoy enamorado.-Zaraki no contesto, solo lo escucho atento mientras tomaba un poco de sake- Últimamente no he dejado de pensar en ella…desde hace un tiempo que me siento así, incapaz de recordarla o preocuparme por ella cada vez que esta en peligro, incapaz de extrañarla y sacarla de mi mente un rato. Quizás solo sea una confusión de sentimientos, quizás esto solo es cariño de amigos ¡y ya!

-Yo no lo creo- Ichigo se desconcertó- Lo que tu sientes…eso es estar enamorado…por que yo también me sentí así….seguramente te parece idiota esto. Al principio yo tampoco lo creería, después de todo, para mi el amor no es mas que una tontería sin sentido que de nada sirve.

-Pero que no puedes evitar…o al menos eso es lo que todos me han dado ha entender.

-Ja, tienes razón. Aun así, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-Si, supongo.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?

-No te hagas el tonto, responde ¿de quien estas enamorado?

-Primero tu.

-….De acuerdo, pero promete que no dirás nada, no quiero que todo el Seireitei se entere.

-Lo prometo.

-Bien…supongo que puedo confiar en ti- tomo un respiro y…-……Unohana-dijo casi entre dientes que fue imposible de entenderse.

-¿Quién?

-Unohana- nuevamente lo dijo igual

-No entiendo nada, habla claro.

-¡De Unohana caray!

Ichigo se sorprendió aun mas al oír esto- ¿De la misma Unohana que yo conozco?-Zaraki asintió- ¿De la taichou del 4º escuadrón?- volvió a asentir- ¿Enserio?

-No hagas que te mate.

-Pero…bueno, eso si que jamás me lo hubiese imaginado. ¿Cómo paso? Es decir, ustedes dos, no me los imagino juntos.

-Me paso igual que a ti, un día no es nada, solo una persona mas para ti y sin darte cuenta te vuelves un entupido enamorado y caes ante ella. Una cosa llevo a otra y bueno…paso, así de simple.

-Wow, después de oír eso ya nada me sorprende.

-Tú aun no me respondes.

-¿He?...bueno, creo y digo CREO, que estoy enamorado de….Rukia-dijo mas bajito el nombre de la chica.

-¿De esa niña Kuchiki? Ja, supongo que la tendrás difícil, después de todo, tu no le agradas mucho a su hermano.

-Lo cierto es que el tampoco me agrada mucho a mi pero, no me importa, al final Rukia es la que dirá.

-¿Piensas decirle?

-Tal vez, aun no estoy seguro ni de lo que siento así que tengo que pensarlo.

-Solo recuerda que pensar demasiado puede darte jaqueca y luego no podrás dormir.

Ichigo rió levemente y contemplo la hermosa luna llena que había esa noche. Después de esa charla que nunca se imagino que tendría con Zaraki, Ichigo e Inoue volvieron a sus habitaciones en el 4º escuadrón y a pesar de calma y silencio que había en el Seireitei, había una que otra persona que no podía dormir:

Se movía de un lado a otro en su cama, se tapaba, se destapaba, boca abajo o boca arriba, no conseguía dormir- ¡Ah!, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dormir. Supongo que lo que dijo Zaraki es cierto, de tanto pensar en lo mismo me duele la cabeza y no logro conciliar el sueño. –se levanto de su cama, se puso el traje de Shinigami y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

En el tejado de una de las divisiones del Sereitei:

-Imagine que estarías aquí

La chica volteo un poco exaltada- ¡¿Hitsugaya-kun?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es Hitsugaya taichou ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo Hinamori?-se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre. Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo debería de preguntarte ¿sabes que hora es?

-Es que…no podía dormir…-bajo la cabeza y su voz se oyó triste.

-¿Sigues pensando en eso? Todo ha terminado, ya no hay de que preocuparse.

-Lo se…es solo que…no dejo de pensar en Aizen taichou…es como si todo en lo que una vez creíste se derrumbara de un momento a otro…y tu ni siquiera te percataste de en que momento paso…se que soy una tonta por seguir pensando en el, por seguir admirándolo y queriéndolo…por seguir creyendo en el aun después de lo que hizo…pero ¿Cómo olvidar aquellos deseos y anhelos? ¿Cómo olvidar el cariño y la admiración que le tenía? –su voz se oía cortada y finas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Baka…-dijo frió como siempre.

-Shiro-chan ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo olvidar? –lo miro fijamente

El joven capitán guardo silencio un momento-No puedes…jamas podras olvidar lo que paso…pero con un poco de tiempo, pero, esa herida sanara…veras que en un tiempo esto no será mas que un mal recuerdo.

-Me gustaría que fuese tan fácil, pero no lo es- cada vez sus lagrimas aumentaban.

-"A final de cuentas…sigues siendo la misma, una niña llorona y débil" ¡Hinamori!-le dijo con fuerza- Ya no llores por eso –la chica le miro atenta- No olvides que…que no estas sola…que ahora todo esta bien…y…y que yo…y que yo voy a estar a partir de ahora para protegerte y ayudarte a ser feliz de nuevo.-dijo con decisión y sinceridad.

-Shiro-chan…

-Así que deja de pensar en el pasado y continua hacia delante…yo tomare tu mano si te pierdes en el camino…nunca mas dejare que te pierdas….-se sonrojo un poco al decir esto pero la oscuridad de la noche no lo hacia notar.

-Arigatou…Shiro-chan…-comenzó a secar sus lagrimas con una temblorosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-No tienes que agradecer…Hinamori –y le sonrió levemente.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-No podía dormir y salí a caminar un poco.

-Y viniste a dar aquí ¿no?

-¿Te molesta?...Rukia

-No…lo cierto es que me alegro que estés aquí, Ichigo.- ambos se encontraban en el lugar del Soukyoku de donde era posible verse todo el Seireitei.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu, tampoco podía dormir y vine a dar la vuelta

-Y justamente aquí ¿he?

-No se porque vine a dar aquí…supongo que me trae recuerdos este lugar.

-A mi también, ¿Cómo olvidar cuando te salve de ser ejecutada y nunca me diste las gracias? Enana ingrata.

-En primera, yo nunca te pedí que me rescataras y te dije que no te iba a dar las gracias porque yo no quería ser salvada.-dijo u poco irritada.

-¿Y te hubiese gustado que no lo hubiera echo?

La chica le miro sin comprender y luego sonrió para si- Lo cierto es que no…me alegro de que me hayas salvado, contra mi voluntad pero me alegro de ello. ¿Tú te arrepientes de haberme salvado?

-No, bueno, a veces me desesperas y me sacas de quicio, pero, me alegro de haberte salvado aquella vez.

-Y pensar que desde entonces han pasado tantas cosas…hemos pasado por mucho juntos.

-Y logramos llegar al final.

-Si…-ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos, observando el cielo estrellado- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-¿Cómo que haré?

-Si, ¿volverás a casa?

-Supongo que si.

-Ya veo…entonces supongo que iré a visitarlos de vez en cuando.

-¿Tu te quedaras aquí?

-Este es mi hogar, aquí es a donde pertenezco…me hubiese gustado irme con ustedes y seguir durmiendo en tu armario, ir a la escuela, tomar zumo…pero, yo debo permanecer aquí. ¿Tú te quedarías?

-No podría, mi familia, mis otros amigos y mi vida están allá, además, yo no pertenezco aquí.

-Comprendo –Ruki bajo la mirada un instante- Pero…supongo que yo también vendré a visitarlos.

Rukia rió levemente-Supongo que ahora van a cambiar las cosas un poco ¿no?

-Ya todo esta bien. No mas Aizen, ni Arrancar, ni ninguna de esas cosas.

-Ahora eres un héroe, deberías sentirte alagado, harán una fiesta en tu honor.

-Todo el crédito no es para mí, jamás habría podido sin ustedes.

-Claro, lo habrías echado a perder seguramente.

-¡Oye! Ya te oyes igual que Renji

-Ja ja, será divertido…-Ichigo no entendió-…La celebración, será divertida.

-Ah, si supongo que será buena para relajarse un rato.-nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente.

-Te vi. con Inoue esta tarde.

-¿Mm?

-Hablaban bajo un árbol y se dieron un abrazo- (¡lo se, lo se!, típico, ¡lo hice, si vio el abrazo ¿y que?! Esto se va a poner bueno, ya verán)

-Si, ella me estaba dando otra vez las gracias por haberla rescatado.

-Comprendo- miro hacia la luna.

-Oye… ¿y quien es esa persona de quien se supone te enamoraste?

-Ya te dije que es un secreto.

-Hay vamos, ¿quien podría ser para que no me digas?

-No te lo diré, es un secreto.

-Al menos ¿me das una pista?

-¿Por qué tanto interés en saber eso? ¿De cuando acá te importa mi vida sentimental?

-Simple curiosidad, ¿me dirás o que? –dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Esta bien…bueno…-su rostro se volvió blando- Es una persona que siempre esta ahí para mi…pero a la vez no… no puedo evitar verlo…pero sus ojos parecen evitarme…su voz me es una hermosa melodía…pero mi voz parece un simple susurro del viento para sus oídos…porque su corazón ya había sido tomado por alguien mas y parece que nunca podra ser mio…

Ichigo la miro desconcertado- "¿Qué clase de pista es esa?"….

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-….Que cursi eres –la chica le dio un codazo en el estomago.- ¡Oi! ¿A que vino eso?

-Por que te digo algo muy personal y tú me llamas cursi.-le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, es que, tu no sueles hablar de ese modo, por lo regular sueles ser mas dura con las palabras.

-Eres un idiota e insensible, como todos los hombres.

-¡Lo ves! ¿Qué es eso de "su voz me es una hermosa melodía" o "su corazón ya había sido tomado por alguien"? esa no eres tu.

-¡Hay, eres un tonto insensible y desconsiderado! Eso si, vuélveme a pedir que te cuente algo tan personal y vas a ver como te respondo.-le amenazo con el puño.

-Bueno, bueno, ya, lo siento, esta bien, respeto tus sentimientos.

-Esta bien –ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio un largo tiempo.- Ya casi va a amanecer.

-¿Tan tarde es ya? Que rápido se me fue la noche

-Igual a mí. Será mejor que volvamos, si no me ven en la mansión cuando todos despierten Nii-sama se preocupara.

-Dile a Byakuya que estabas conmigo y ya.

-¿Y que crees que es lo que le preocupa?

Ichigo se ofendió ante este comentario-Ese baka

-Bueno, te veo luego, aun faltan muchas cosas para la celebración de hoy, no olvides que tienes que llegar temprano y ponte ropa decente.

-Si, si, ya se, porque es una fiesta en mi honor, me lo viene diciendo desde hace una semana.

-Que bueno que te acuerdes, en fin, te veo al rato.

-¡Oye, espera!

Rukia se detuvo y lo volteo a ver-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me dirás algún día de quien estas enamorada?

La chica sonrió-Solo si tu me dices primero de quien estas enamorado.

-Suponía que dirías eso

-Ja ja, no te preocupes, quizás esta noche lo descubras, depende de cómo te comportes conmigo- dijo mirando el bello amanecer que estaba saliendo tras de Ichigo- Te veo luego.

-Claro…nos vemos- cuando Rukia se fue Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia el cuartel del 4º escuadrón y en uno de los pasillos se detuvo y soltó un gran bostezo- No puede ser, me quede toda la noche despierto pensando en ella y no pude dormir ni un poco, estoy exhausto.

-¿Pensando en quien?

Ichigo se sobresalto al oír esa voz- ¡¿Qué hacen levantados a esta hora?

-Vine a buscarte hace un momento pero no estabas en tu habitación Kurosaki-kun, así que les dije a Sado-kun y a Ishida-kun.

-Pero ahora ya sabemos porque no estabas en tu habitación, has estado pensando en "ella" toda la noche- el Quincy intentaba provocarlo.

-Cierra la boca Ishida.

-¿Esta todo bien Ichigo?- dijo Chad.

-Si, no se preocupen, solo salí a caminar y me encontré con Rukia, estuvimos platicando y se me fue la noche.

-¿Otra con insomnio? Baya, ustedes dos si que son raros.

-Oi

-Ichigo, si quieres dormir será mejor que lo hagas ahora, aunque sea solo un rato.

-Sado-kun tiene razón, no olvides que hoy es la celebración en tu honor y no puedes faltar Kurosaki-kun.

-Si, lo se. Dormiré un par de horas antes del desayuno. Los alcanzo después.

-Estaremos en el comedor, nos vemos al rato- dicho esto Ishida los tres comenzaron a caminar dejando a Ichigo solo.

Ya en su cuarto:

-"Que esta pero no esta, que ve pero que no la ve, que escucha pero el no la escucha, que su corazón tiene dueña y no la toma en cuenta…¿Qué clase de explicación es esa? ¿Quién es esa y que habrá echo con Rukia? Pero lo mas importante ¡¡Qué voy a hacer?! ¿Se lo diré?"- se levanto de la cama.-Haber, analicemos, ella me dijo que me diría esta noche de quien se enamoro dependiendo de cómo me porte con ella, puede que ella se me declare a mi, pero eso seria muy raro, ahora, ¿Qué siento yo por ella? Supongo que si estoy enamorado de ella…aunque me cueste admitirlo… ¿debo decírselo?...¡¡AAAH!! Ya basta, no pensare mas en eso, me daré una ducha y pensare bien que demonios haré esta noche, si, eso es lo que haré.

Mas tarde, en el cuartel general del 13º escuadrón:

-¡Kuchiki-san!

-¿Inoue? – Rukia traía varias cosas para decorar en los brazos-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar preparándote para…

-Necesito hablar contigo

-¿Hablar conmigo?

-Hasta que por fin apareces Kurosaki.

-¿Qué tal tu siesta Ichigo?-ambos chicos estaban terminando sus desayunos.

-No dormí, preferí tomar un baño, muero de hambre.-se sentó y comenzó a comer.

-Y dime ¿Quién fue la que te quito el sueño?

-¿Importa acaso?

-No, pero se supone que entre amigos no hay secretos.-Ishida quería sacarle la información a como diese lugar.

-No hay ningún secreto

-Entonces dinos

-No se de que hablas.

-No te hagas el tonto, ya sabemos que estas enamorado, o eso es lo que cuentan.

-¡¿Quieres callarte y dejarme comer en paz Ishida?!

- Esta bien, pero deberías de admitirlo aunque sea.

-¡Cállate ya!

-No se que hacer…no me debería haber enamorara do de el, ni dejarme llevar pero tampoco puedo ocultarlo mas tiempo, tengo que decirle lo que siento. ¿Qué debo hacer Kuchiki-san?

-Bueno…yo creo que…debes decírselo.-le dijo sincera

-Pero ¿Qué tal si no me corresponde?

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas, creeme.

-Aun así… ¿Qué tal si el ya no me vuelve a hablar, si se aleja de mi?

-Inoue –puso su mano sobre la de ella- Calmate, el no es ese tipo de chicos, estoy segura de que también siente algo por ti, ya lo veras, algo bueno saldrá de esto, estoy casi segura de que el también te quiere y siente lo mismo que tu.

Inoue callo un momento para después abrazar a Rukia- Te lo agradezco Kuchiki-san…no se que haría sin ti.

-Para eso estamos las amigas.

-He tomado una decisión

-¿Cuál?

-"Esta noche le diré lo que siento…"

-Le diré lo mucho que me e enamorado….

-"De ella….definitivamente…."-tomo su firme decisión el Shinigami Sustituto.

-….Se lo diré

-Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

-Yo también te deseo suerte a ti Kuchiki-san, espero que tú también seas correspondida.

Rukia se sonrojo ante este comentario-Si…bueno…ya veremos que pasa.

-Definitivamente, esta será una fiesta inolvidable.

-"Muy bien, ahora….¡¡Cómo diablos se lo voy a decir?!" ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar precisamente de ella? –dijo mirando hacia el cielo desesperado.

**Continuara……….**

**Ok, ahora ya me quedo mejor ¿no? O al menos eso espero, recuerden que acepto críticas reconstructivas, nada mas no sean muy duros. Bueno, volviendo al capitulo, como verán aquí trate diferentes parejas que a mi en lo personal me gustan mucho como UnoXZaraki, nada que ver el uno con el otro pero estaría chido ponerlos juntos ¿no?, también hubo un poco de HinaXHitsu que es otra que me encanta, sobre todo porque Shiro-chan es tan lindo y Hina tan tierna ¡¡Kawai!! Y bueno, no podía olvidar un leve toquecito de IchiXRuki, muy leve y casi no paso nada pero hago el intento. Como verán Ichigo ya se decidió y ¡¡se le va a declarar a Rukia!! Rukia también planea declararle su amor a alguien ¿Quién será? Ja ja, yo si lo se :) pero no se los diré ja ja ja. No, ya poniéndonos serios, también Inoue se le va a declarar a alguien, eso también lo se pero es un secreto que van a descubrir en el próximo episodio y ****final**** el cual va a estar lleno de sorpresas y espero que me quede igual de bonito que este. Hay, la neta a mi si me esta gustando mi fic, esta lindo ¿no? Espero que a ustedes también les agrade porque enserio, pongo mi alma y corazón para hacerlo, ah, y quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y por aportar sus sugerencias en los Reviews, enserio, muchos tenquius!!**

**Ahora si, voy a contestar los reviews. ¡¡Siempre quise hacer esto!! Allá vamos:**

**enelya18****: Bueno, gracias mil!! Fuiste mi 1er review, ¡Que emoción! En fin, me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque lo que me inquieto de tu review es lo que dijiste de la faceta de Ichigo, espero no estar perdiendo la esencia del Ichigo que todas queremos y amamos, haber si en este capitulo mejoro eso. Y en cuanto a Ren-chan, bueno…como decirlo…en el próximo capitulo Renji va a conocer a una chava y pues…digamos que se van a gustar y pues ya no va a estar solterito, pero tu vas a seguir siendo su novia oficial ¿ok? Ja ja, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero me que te aya gustado este episodio. **

**Mikapunk: Tu review me subió el autoestima como escritora, gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y me dejes otro reviwe igual de lindo. Y bueno, dicho y echo, el abrazo si lo vio Rukia, lo cierto es que tu me diste la idea, haci que cualquier queja ya saben a quien culpar, no, no es cierto, de echo, no tenia ni idea de que hacer para este capitulo y bueno, digamos que el abrazo fue un empujoncito. En fin, ya veras que pasa luego, espero que te guste. **

**Hikari Evans****: Lo se, lo se, hice lo "típico" que dijiste, pero como dije, esa idea no la tenia contemplada, fue de repente, pero va a quedar chido aun así, o al menos eso espero. Y bueno, no metí mucho de Ichiruki por que no me gustaría que fueran de esas parejas que derraman miel por que no son así en realidad, pero en el próximo episodio va a ver una sorpresota que seguramente no se imaginan. Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo tanto como yo y espero ver tu review pronto.**

**monalesa25****: Otro review que me subió el autoestima. Gracias por tu comentario! Y bueno, me alegro de que te guste la historia y que te aya gustado aun mas con el nuevo capitulo. Ya casi se acaba esto y el final, bueno, ya estoy trabajando en ello, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**

**AteneaB****: Bien, creo que tu review fue de los mas sinceros, gracias por la sugerencia, ya la tome en cuenta, hay me dices que tal quedo así, me costo un poco de trabajo pero creo que quedo bien. Total, mi historia era cortita y el próximo capitulo va a ser el final así que espero que lo sigas leyendo y me digan si si la hago de escritora o mejor me retiro je je ¿Ok? Gracias a ti también por tu apoyo. **

**Bueno, Gracias mil a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic. No se olviden de dejarme reviews. **

**Salu2 a todos!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Confusión en el corazón

_**Confusión en el corazón**_

**Acotaciones:**

"**Pensamientos" **

**--cambios de escenario**

**(Comentarios míos)**

**Flash Back **

**Capitulo 3. La declaración, la confusión y la decisión final.**

El gran día de la celebración había llegado y en el Seireitei todos los Shinigamis se encontraban ocupados con la decoración, la comida y de mas preparativos.

Entre tanto alboroto Ichigo se encontraba caminando muy pensativo por las calles del lugar:

-"¿Cómo se lo diré? ¿Cómo te le declaras a una chica? Supongo que debo decirle lo que provoca en mi y lo que siento desde hace un tiempo o alguna cosa así… ¿debería besarla o creerá que es demasiado atrevido?... ¡¿Y si ella me rechaza?! ¿Qué tal si del que ella esta enamorado es otro? Debería asegurarme de que soy yo antes de hacer algo pero…"-de pronto choco con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.- Lo siento, fue mi culpa.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas tonto?

-¿Renji? Ah, solo eres tu- le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Cómo que "solo eres tu"? Deberías pedirme perdón por ser tan descuidado.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando y no me di cuenta.

-Y ¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando?

-Nada en especial –dijo desviando su mirada.

Renji le miro dudoso por unos instantes poniendo a Ichigo algo nervioso- Bueno, si tú lo dices. Me tengo que ir, hay mucho que hacer para la celebración de hoy, te veo al rato.

-Oye Renji –le detuvo- ¿Has visto a Rukia?

-Mmm…-Renji alzo la vista tratando de recordar- Creo que estaba con Kuchiki taichou, seguramente debe de seguir ahí.

-Bien, gracias, nos vemos.-salio corriendo en busca de la chica.

--

En el cuartel general del 6º escuadrón. Oficina de Byakuya:

-Debo retirarme Nii-sama, con tu permiso.- La chica se levanto y comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

-Rukia…-la voz del capitán era igual de fría que siempre.

-¿Si Nii-sama? –le miro antes de salir.

-¿Estas segura de lo que le dirás?

-Si…ya he tomado una decisión, estoy segura de que Ichigo…

-Solo piensa antes de actuar precipitadamente, después de todo, no creo que Kurosaki comprenda algo tan delicado.-la miro sin expresión alguna.- No me gustaría que salieras perjudicada.-comenzó a escribir en un papel.

Rukia sonrió levemente y en un tono tranquilo dijo…-No te preocupes, se que todo saldrá bien.- dicho esto salio por la puerta.

--

Afuera del cuartel:

-"Baya, que complicado es esto del amor"……ya me duele la cabeza de solo pensar en esto. Esa Rukia si que puede llegar a ser un problema.

-Discúlpame si te he causado algún malestar.-dijo algo ofendida.

-¡Rukia! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto. Yo acabo de ver a Nii-sama ¿y tú?

-A tener una charla entre amigos con Byakuya.-dijo sarcástico.

-¿Enserio?- no pareció comprender el sarcasmo.

-¡No! Solo vine a buscarte.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿y para que me buscabas?

-P-para nada en especial, es solo que no tengo nada que hacer.

-Bien, en ese caso podrás ayudarme con la decoración para la fiesta.

-Esta bien.-ambos comenzaron a andar.

-Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Renji? El tenia que ayudarme con esto pero Nii-sama lo envió a no se donde y no ha vuelto.

-Lo vi hace un momento. El me dijo donde estabas, dijo que tenía que preparar unas cosas para la celebración.

-Bien, espero que ya este haya decorando.

-Es verdad ¿Dónde van a hacer todo esto?

-En un jardín que se utiliza para esta clase de eventos.

-No tenia idea de que los Shinigamis también hicieran fiestas y de mas.

-Claro, también tenemos que divertirnos. No solamente nos la pasamos derrotando Hollows y haciendo entierros de almas ¿sabes?

--

-Diablos, no veo absolutamente nada con tantas cosas encima- Renji caminaba directo hacia el jardín de la celebración con muchas cajas en los brazos que le impedían ver lo que tenia enfrente por lo cual choco cayendo de nuevo con todas las cosas para decorar que contenían las cajas.- ¡Espero que no seas otra vez tu Ichigo idiota!

-Me temo que no soy ese Ichigo del que hablas- le dijo un tanto divertida una mujer- Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa, no iba prestando atención.- le quito las cosas que tenia en la cara y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-A-a, no, no era mi intención llamarte así, es q-que, me la he pasado chocando toda la mañana y…

-No te preocupes, te ayudare a recoger todo esto.-le sonrió divertida una joven Shinigami alta, de cabello largo, negro y ondulado, con un fleco que cubría toda su frente. Ojos verdes y un muy buen cuerpo. Renji también se puso a levanta y en cuestión de minutos… – ¡Listo!, acabamos de recoger todo esto.

-G-gracias –decía todo idiotizado ante la belleza de la chica.- N-no te había visto antes por aquí.

-A, si, es que no suelo salir mucho- le extendió la mano- Septimo escuadron, 3ª en rango, mi nombre es Calli.

-Calli ¿Qué? –dijo dándole la mano.

-Solo Calli, detesto mi apellido así que solo llámame así, y… ¿tu eres?

-Teniente del sexto escuadrón, Abarai Renji.

-¿Renji?... ¡Ah! es verdad, eres uno de los Shinigamis a los que le propusieron el puesto de capitán ¿cierto?

-¿C-como sabes eso? Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie aun.

-Bueno, te diré un secreto, a mi también me ofrecieron ese puesto.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, para ser la capitana del 3er escuadrón. A ti te ofrecieron el del 5º escuadrón ¿piensas aceptarlo?

-Bueno, si, probablemente, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¡Por supuesto que lo aceptare! No puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad así. - le dijo sonriente- Dime, ¿quieres ayuda con eso Renji?-dijo señalando las cajas.

-A, no, yo puedo solo, gracias, además, seguramente tendrás cosas que hacer.

-Ash, no te preocupes de eso, detesto hacer el papeleo de mi escuadrón y me escape. Prefiero ayudarte que estar ahí aburriéndome- le quito unas tres cajas de las muchas que llevaba.

Renji la miraba entre atónito y sonrojado- "Que chica tan…tan…"

-¿Qué esperas? Andando

-¡Ah, si, ya voy! –y ambos se fueron caminando por las calles del Seireitei.

--

En el jardín:

-¡Baya! Es un jardín enorme

-Pues claro, después de todo serán muchos invitados. Ahora, ¡¿Dónde diablos esta Renji?! El es quien iba atraer los adornos que corresponden a nuestros escuadrones.

-Creo que se topo con algo más divertido que ayudarte en el camino

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mira hacia allá-dijo señalándole la entrada al jardín por la cual iba entrando Renji con su nueva "amiga" riendo alegremente y al poco tiempo llegaron hasta donde estaban Ichigo y Rukia.

-Lamento la tardanza, es que me tope con algo de camino acá.

Si, ya lo notamos- dijeron Ichigo y Rukia al unísono.

-Bueno, yo me retiro.-dijo Calli

-Gracias por tu ayuda

-No hay de que, fue un placer conocerte Renji, ¿te veré esta noche?

-Claro

-Bien, entonces, luego nos vemos.-la chica comenzó a andar y de un parpadeo desapareció haciendo uso del Shunpo.

-Wow, que chica tan mas…-decía embobado aun hasta que un golpe en la cabeza le saco del trance.

-Oye baka, en vez de estar ligando por ahí debiste haber venido a ayudarme.- Rukia parecía alterada.

-Ja ja, ¿ahora quien es el chico enamorado?

-Cállate.

-¿Y quien es ella? –pregunto curioso el pelinaranja.

-Ella es…

-Después tendrán tiempo para platicar- dijo dándoles adornos a cada uno- En este momento hay que terminar la decoración, así que a trabajar.

Y así pasaron toda la mañana decorando el jardín junto con otros Shinigamis de otras divisiones. Cuando por fin terminaron los tres chicos se retiraron cada quien por su lado para ducharse y arreglarse.

--

-¿Qué color le gustara mas? ¿Rojo o azul?-Inoue estaba frente al espejo de su habitación tratando de decidirse por uno de esos kimonos. De pronto la puerta se abrió (aclaro: Inoue tai ropa)- ¡Kurosaki-kun!

-¡Oh! Lo siento Inoue, no sabia que estabas aquí, debí tocar antes de entrar.

-No te preocupes. ¿Sucede algo?

-No, yo solo estaba…

-Kurosaki-kun…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cuál de estos vestidos te gusta mas? –le mostró ambos.

-Mmm…, creo que…el rojo.

-El rojo…-miro el vestido un momento- ¡Tienes razón! Es el más bonito, gracias Kurosaki-kun.-le sonrió alegremente.

-Si, no hay de que, en fin, te dejo, debo ir a arreglarme.- y cerró la puerta.

Inoue soltó un gran suspiro- Entonces…será el rojo – dijo viéndose al espejo con una gran sonrisa

--

En su habitación:

-Bien, entonces se lo diré así…-Ichigo tomo aire- Rukia...yo…. ¡Ah! no puedo hacerlo ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

-Baya, no me gustria ser Kuchiki-san sabiendo que tu te me vas a declarar de esa forma tan horrible.

-¡No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar Ishida!

-Lo siento, no creí que estuvieras haciendo algo tan…

-No digas nada.

-Te dije que debimos tocar.

-¿Chad? ¿También estas aquí?- el chico… (Tendrán que perdonarme, no estoy muy segura de cómo se llaman en los hombres el kimono)vestía un haori o ¿hakama?, bueno, el punto es que era azul marino liso, así de simple.

-Venimos a ver si ya estabas listo, pero veo que no.- Ishida llevaba un haori o hakama que era de rayitas azules con blanco horizontales.

-En un momento me visto, solo quería…

-¿Practicar lo que le vas a decir a Kuchiki-san?-Ichigo se sonrojo y no contesto.-Tranquilo, no creo que sea tan difícil.

-Aun no estoy seguro de lo que voy a decir, ¡ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo hacerlo!

-No necesitas pensarlo tanto, esas cosas salen solas- Ichigo e Ishida le miraron impresionados.

-No sabía que tú supieras de esto Sado-kun

-No lo se, pero he visto muchas películas.

-Me lo suponía-dijo poniéndose su hakama, haori o como se diga, que era color negro, pero no como la de Shinigami, esta estaba detallada con un dragón rojo del lado izquierdo y en la parte de abajo disimulando llamas.- Supongo que ya se me ocurrirá algo.

--

Ya en la fiesta….

El jardín que había ayudado a decorar no se veía nada parecido al que veía ahora, lleno de Shinigamis vestidos con una gran variedad de ropas de colores, bailando, comiendo, charlando, todo era un ambiente muy agradable, sin duda, había valido la pena todo lo que paso.

-Kurosaki-kun –lo saco de sus pensamientos la chica.- ¿En que piensas?

-En nada…solo, que esto es muy agradable.

-Tienes razón ¿A dónde se fueron Ishida-kun y Sado-kun?

-Dijeron que irían por algo de beber.

-Ya veo….oye Kurosaki-kun-se sonrojo un poco-…yo…hay algo que tengo que decirt…

-¡¡Orihime-chan, Ichigo!!

-¡Rangiku-san!-dijeron ambos. La mujer llevaba un kimono beish decorado con rosa.

-Toshiro- finalizo Ichigo.

-¡Es Hitsugaya taichou!- el llevaba un como se llamen blanco con azul (la neta no soy buena describiendo la ropa, compréndame por favor).

-¡Que gusto verlos a ambos aquí!- decía alegre Rangiku- ¿Y los demás?

-Fueron por bebida.

-¡Que linda te ves hoy Orihime-chan, tu también te ves muy bien Ichigo!

-Gracias, ustedes también lucen muy bien.- Inoue alegremente.

-Como sea, es bueno poder relajarse después de todo lo que paso.-añadio Shiro-chan

-Lo mismo estaba pensando.

-Bueno, nosotros dos iremos hacia allá, ¿quieren venir?

-Iremos en un momento, esperaremos a que regresen Ishida y Chad.- ambos asintieron y se fueron.

-¿Qué decías Inoue?

-A, yo…

-Mira, ahí viene Rukia.- en sus adentros estaba rebozando de felicidad.

-Kuchiki-san se ve muy hermosa.- y en efecto, la pequeña Shinigami llevaba un kimono rosa pastel decorado con rosa más fuerte que formaba flores de cerezo. La chica llego acompañada de su hermano y parecía muy alegre.- ¡Kuchiki-san, por acá!

Rukia les vio y se dirigió hacia ellos-Hola, lamento llegar tarde, es que…

-No te preocupes, ya estas aquí ¿no?- Ichigo le sonrió levemente.

-Si, tienes razón

-¿Qué paso con Renji?

-Esta con esa chica que conoció en la tarde.

-Veo que no se anda con rodeos ese Renji ¿he?

-Kuchiki-san, por fin estas aquí- Ishida y Chad llegaban con varios vasos de bebidas- Trajimos una para ti por si acaso llegabas.

-Gracias, lamento haberlos echo esperar.

-No importa, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí, ahora si podemos comenzar la fiesta en grande- comento Inoue- ¿Que les parece si vamos a bailar?

-Me parece una buena idea-contesto Ishida

-A mi no me gusta bailar, los esperare aquí- dijo Chad.

-¿Tu vas a bailar Rukia?

-Si, ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, a eso venimos, a divertirnos ¿no?

-Así se habla

Los 4 chicos fueron a la pista de baile donde habían muchos Shinigamis bailando, al poco tiempo se les unieron Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hinamori la cual casi arrastraba a bailar a Hitsugaya, Kira, Renji (que había dejado a Calli un rato para estar con sus amigos), Yoruichi también se unió y el capitán Kyoraku no se hizo esperar para armar el jaleo.

En fin, todo mundo se la estaba pasando genial, la fiesta comenzó como a las 7 p.m. y siguió y siguió, fue hasta como las 3 de la madrugada que la mayor parte de las personas había dejado de bailar y el grupo de anterior se había sentado a disfrutar de unos cuantos tragos y de una amena charla de amigos.

De pronto comenzaron las canciones tranquilas y románticas, por ello, cada quien comenzó a tomar a su respectiva pareja.

-"Bien, esta es mi oportunidad" Oye Ruk…

-Kurosaki-kun…-el chico miro a Inoue- ¿Bailarías esta canción conmigo? –dijo sonrojada y tímida.

-"Hay no…esta era mi oportunidad" Claro Inoue –dijo con su mejor sonrisa fingida.-Oye Rukia… ¿A dónde se fue?- en efecto, Rukia ya no estaba en su lugar.

-Se la acaban de llevar.

-¿Quién?- Ishida y Chad le señalaron con un dedo hacia la pista de baile- ¿Qué esta haciendo?

-Parece que Byakuya-san la saco a bailar.

-¿Byakuya baila?

-Tu lo haces ¿no?- dijo Ishida tratando de molestarlo.

-"Bueno, no importa, bailare con ella en la siguiente"

Y así, la canción comenzó y termino….

-"Ahora si"-estaba a punto de salir corriendo para sacar a bailar a Rukia pero.

-Kurosaki-kun….- (¡¡Aaah, ya cállate maldita Inoue!! Es lo que están pensando ¿no?)

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿P-podrías…venir un momento conmigo?- sus mejillas estaban súper rojas y se notaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Para que?

-E-es que…necesito….hablar contigo…-le miro con ojos sinceros y suplicantes.

-"Bien, será a la siguiente"- pensó dando un gran suspiro- Bien, vamos.

--

En otra parte del jardín, muy cerca de un pequeño estanque y algo alejado de la fiesta estaban Ichigo e Inoue:

-¿De que quieras hablarme?

-E-es que yo…-la chica guardo silencio unos minutos.

-Oye Inoue…no es por nada pero… ¿pondrías darte prisa? Es que hay algo que tengo que hacer y…

-¡**Te amo** Kurosaki kun!

-…. ¿Que? –No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar- … ¿T-tu…me amas?

-Se que es algo repentino…de echo, ni yo misma me di cuenta de cuando paso pero- el sonrojo en sus mejillas era muy intenso y sus ojos eran tan sinceros-…estoy segura de esto…tu…tu cambiaste mi vida…de un momento a otro te volviste mi equilibrio, mi fuerza…yo…

-I-Inoue…-dijo atónito.

-Yo…quiero ser algo en tu vida, que me permitas amarte…quiero curar tus heridas…quiero…quiero ser la salsa de tu vida.

-Inoue…yo… "¿Dijo la salsa?"

-Yo… ¡Te amo Kurosaki-kun!-comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Ichigo-...quiero estar a tu lado…porque sin ti ya no amanece para mi…porque te volviste algo muy importante en mi vida…

-Pero Inoue…yo…

-¡Ya se lo que vas a decir! Que tu estas enamorado de Kuchiki-san…y creeme, eso me duele tanto…yo…yo quiero mucho a Kuchiki-san, ella es mi amiga…pero…no importa cuanto lo intente…yo… ¡no puedo dejar de quererte!...-lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Inoue…esto…yo…-el no tenia ni idea de que decir, solo se acerco a ella y con su pulgar seco las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas- No llores por favor…

-Kurosaki-kun…yo…yo…hay algo que…que he querido hacer desde hace mucho…-se acerco a un mas a el.

-¿Algo? –el no comprendía.

-Te amo Kurosaki-kun…-y sin mas ni menos, lo beso tierna y dulcemente.

-"¿Qué diablos...? ¡No! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto no esta bien….yo…yo…"- el le dio fin a ese beso- Inoue…yo…lo…lo siento…-la miro con tristeza.

-Entiendo…-su voz se oía cortada- Fui una tonta…-rió nerviosamente y le sonrió tratando de ocultar su tristeza -…Yo…me equivoque…lo hice aun sabiendo lo que tu sentías-le dio la espalda-…lo lamento…espero que me perdones Kurosaki-kun- no pudo contener mas su llanto y se acho a correr para evitar ver al chico a los ojos.

-¡Inoue, espera! –trato de detenerla pero no logro alcanzarla.- Diablos… ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?- se sentó en el pasto y ahí se quedo, solo, pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar, en lo que haría y en que pasaría.

-Ichigo

Volteo al oír su voz-¡Rukia! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estaban todos en la fiesta.

-La fiesta ya termino, son las 5 de la mañana. ¿Qué haces aquí tu solo? –la Shinigami camino hasta donde el estaba.

-Solo pensaba- se levanto

-¿En que?.

-Nada…

Rukia lo miro no muy convencida para después dar un suspiro-Bueno, supongo que querrás seguir pensando así que mejor me voy…-dijo dando media vuelta.

-¡No! Espera- Rukia le miro- no te vayas.

-Esta bien, entonces no me iré- se paro de nuevo a su lado.-ambos guardaron silencio un largo rato. Hasta que Rukia decidió romperlo.- La celebración de hoy fue muy divertida ¿no lo crees?

-Si…estuvo bien.

-Me la he pasado muy bien esta noche.

-Si…yo también…-decía desanimado-…Tú te ves linda con ese kimono.

-Gracias, fue un obsequio.

-Pues quien te lo regalo dio en el clavo, así si pareces mujer.-Rukia le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-No digas tonterías, yo siempre me veo muy femenina.

-Aja, si claro, sobre todo tu que eres mas mari macha que nada y…-otro golpe-¡Ah, eso duele!

-Pues entonces deja de decir tonterías.-después d esta leve discusión ambos se quedaron callados.

-Oye…-dijeron al mismo tiempo-…Lo siento, tu primero…no, tu primero…-ambos seguían diciendo lo mismo-…esta bien yo…tengo algo que decirte…-ambos rieron levemente ante tan graciosa situación.

-Lo siento, tu primero, ¿Qué querías decirme?-Ichigo fue el primero en decirlo.

-No, tu primero, lo mío puede esperar.

-Estas segura- Rukia asintió-Bueno….en ese caso…-comenzó a ponerse nervioso…Rukia…yo… ¿estas segura de que no quieres hablar primero?

-No, di tu primero lo que quieres decir.

-E-esta bien…-trago saliva, suspiro y…

-Has estado actuando muy raro últimamente, creo que el amor te esta afectando la cabeza- rió levemente.

-Baka, no te burles.

-Bueno, ya, no te interrumpo, ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Bueno…yo…-Rukia lo miro atenta-…esto no es fácil de decir ¿sabes? Inclusive lo practique frente al espejo pero resulta mucho mas difícil aquí…

-¿Qué?

-Rukia…yo… "Bien, aquí vamos, tranquilo, no pasa nada, todo saldrá bien, tu solo di lo que sientes y ya ¿Qué puede pasar?"…Rukia yo…-suspiro- Desde que te conocí…cambiaste mi vida…yo te debo mucho…

-No tienes que decirlo, yo también te debo mucho

-Si pero…ese no es el punto…veras…yo…he estado pensando en lo que tu y Renji me preguntaron hace poco sobre si estaba enamorado y… me puse a pensar en eso y…creo que tienen razón…si, estoy enamorado.

-Lo ves, no era tan difícil admitirlo.

-La persona de la que me enamore…esa persona ha estado ahí desde hace u tiempo…y desde el primer instante que estuvo me hizo sentir…algo…no me di cuenta hasta ahora pero, creo que ese algo fue creciendo y creciendo hasta que ya no podía retenerlo mas…y tengo que decirlo…Rukia…yo…-Rukia lo miraba sorprendida- Yo…me he enamorado de ti…-la miro a los ojos con sus mejillas sumamente sonrojadas.-"Bien, ya lo dije"

-Oh, ya veo –Rukia evadió su mirada.

-¿Oh, ya veo? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- sentía una gran inquietud dentro de si.

-Ichigo…yo…aprecio lo que me estas diciendo, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Pero…me temo que yo…estoy enamorada de alguien más.

Esas fueron palabras suficientes para que Ichigo sintiera que estrujaran su corazón y lo atravesaran con una Zampaktuo.- ¿A-alguien…mas? –Rukia asintió triste-… ¿Quién?

-Creo, que ya es momento de que te lo diga.

-¿Decirme que?

-Tú me preguntaste quien era la persona de la que me enamore, y yo te di una pista…

-Y…también me dijiste que me lo dirías hoy

-Si…y creo que debo decírtelo…-Ichigo la miro y escucho con atención a pesar del gran dolor y las ganas de gritar que sentía en ese momento-…Esa persona…que siempre esta ahí para mi…pero a la vez no…que no puedo evitar ver…pero cuyos sus ojos me evitan…esa persona de la cual su voz me es una hermosa melodía…pero mi voz no es mas un simple susurro del viento para el…esa persona cuyo corazón ya había sido tomado por alguien mas…y que por fin ya es mío…es….Nii-sama.-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-"¿Byakuya?"….¿hace…hace cuanto tiempo que…ustedes?-le dio la espalda.

-Fue hace poco…cuando estábamos en Hueco Mundo…-dijo cabizbaja.

-Ya veo…-no quería voltear a verla, se sentía tan mal

-Ichigo…perdóname, yo no tenia idea de que…

-No necesitas decir nada…fui un idiota…-y de un rápido movimiento salio corriendo.

-¡Ichigo, espera, no te vayas!- pero fue inútil seguirlo, el ya estaba muy lejos.- No puedo creer que esto este pasando.- suspiro cansada y se sentó en el césped con el rostro triste entre las manos y teniendo el amanecer en frente suyo.

--

En un lugar del Seireitei, muy apartado de los demás:

-¡Que entupido fui!-golpeo con su puño el suelo- ¿Cómo pude pensar que ella estaba enamorada de mi? Soy un imbecil, ella jamás se fijo en mi, ella jamás hablo de mi, ni siquiera llego a pensar en mi…fui un grandísimo idiota.

-Kurosaki

-Ichigo

Ichigo no volteo a ver a sus amigos.-Váyanse, no quiero ver a nadie.

-Supimos lo que paso –dijo Ishida con una voz comprensiva

-Veo que los chismes corren rápido aquí también.

-Supimos lo que paso con Inoue- agrego Chad.

-Oye, no te pongas así, estoy seguro de que Inoue-san…

-¡No estoy así por Inoue!

-¿Entonces por quien?

-¿Es por Kuchiki-san?

-Fui un idiota la pensar que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.-dijo un poco mas calmado y con ambas manos sujetando su cabeza.

-¿Y si hablas con ella?

-No…no tiene caso, ella…ella ya tiene a alguien…

-¿Y que harás con Inoue?

-No lose, ya no quiero saber de eso…es mas…quiero irme ¡YA!

-Pero…

-Yoruichi-san sigue aquí ¿no?-ambos asintieron- Bien, le pediré que me ayude a regresar, si quieren ustedes pueden quedarse, yo ya me largo de aquí- comenzó a caminar.

-¡Espera Kurosaki!

-¡Ya he tomado mi decisión!...no pienso volver a este lugar…no quiero volver a saber nada de Shinigamis o Hollows, simplemente quiero…quiero volver a como era mi vida antes de conocerla a ella.

--

Mas tarde, en la Mansión Kuchiki:

-Entonces…no salieron del todo bien las cosas…-ambos estaban paseando por uno de los inmensos jardines, bajo los cerezos.

-No…yo…me siento mal…no quería que las cosas se tornaran así…-el rostro de la chica se veía muy triste.

-No debes preocuparte…supongo que si de verdad siente algo por ti entenderá.- Byakuya tomo su mano dulcemente.

-Es que…yo…no tenia idea de que Ichigo de verdad sintiera eso…creí que estaba enamorado de Inoue…y ahora ella también esta triste…todo es mi culpa…y no se que hacer…esperaba hablar con Ichigo mas tarde y aclarar las cosas…pero estaba tan enojado que dudo que quiera hablarme…

-Todo se resolverá…ya veras

-Eso espero…-y abrazo a Byakuya dulcemente como hacia décadas que deseaba hacerlo.-Me alegro que aunque sea te tengo a ti…

Y en uno de los tejados de la mansión un chico les observaba sintiendo odio, rabia, tristeza, enojo…sintiendo como su corazón era herido profundamente por cada segundo que los miraba

-¿Ahora entiendes por que yo me rendí y no luche por su amor?- Renji coloco una mano en el hombro de Ichigo.

-Ella jamás estuvo a mi alcance.-dijo melancólico.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto Ichigo? Quizás puedan hablar y arreglar las cosas…-sugirió Yoruichi.

-No…creo que lo mejor es que todo termine aquí…además…-volvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban Rukia y Byakuya-…no soportaría verla ni estar con ella conteniendo lo que siento…ni quiero intervenir entre ellos.

-¿Ni siquiera piensas despedirte? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-No…no quiero hacer de esto algo más doloroso, además…odio las despedidas. Así que, por favor, ya no traten de convencerme, mi decisión ya esta tomada.-comenzó a andar.-Renji, dile adiós a todos de mi parte y por favor, no les digas el por que me fui…y…también dile a Rukia que…espero que sea muy feliz a lado de Byakuya…que les deseo lo mejor.

-Ichigo…-Renji lo miro con tristeza

-Yoruichi-san ¿podemos irnos ya?

La mujer soltó un suspiro- Como tu digas Ichigo.

Y así Inoue, Chad, Ishida e Ichigo fueron llevados por Yoruichi hasta el Senkaimon que los llevaría de vuelta a su mundo. Y sin decir adiós a todas las personas que conocieron en aquella gran aventura…se fuero.

Ichigo dio una ultima mirada al Seireitei, recordando así todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivió, recordando lo que comenzó como una casualidad del destino y que termino en una terrible confusión.

Y con un corazón roto, un semblante frió y deseando lo mejor para ella…se fue…

-Adiós….Rukia…-y desapareció en el interior de la puerta.

**FIN**

Bueno, he aquí el final de mi 1er fic.

Se que no es lo que ustedes esperaban, no es in IchiXRuki, mas bien acabo siendo un ByakuXRuki, que en lo personal es mi pareja favorita, aun mas que la primera. Es por eso que decidí hacer un fic de este estilo, además, no quería hacer lo mismo que todos, Ichigo se le declara a Rukia y ella le dice que también esta enamorada, se besan y son felices para siempre, ¡NO! Yo quería hacer algo un poco distinto en el que todo acabara siendo inesperado.

Espero que les haya gustado y que mi fic no los haya decepcionado a pesar del final, pero bueno, a mi en lo personal si me gusto y espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo haci coo yo escribiéndolo.

Me despido dándoles las gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron un poquito de su tiempo para leer el fic y dejarme su opinión, comentarios y sugerencias, gracias a ustedes aprendí algunos aspectos que debo mejorar por si vuelvo a escribir otro fic. En fin, muhisisisisisisisisisisismas gracias, no olviden dejarme reviews.

¡¡HATA LA PROXIMA!! ¡¡y muchas gracias por su apoyo!!


End file.
